


This picture of you, on broken glass

by littleramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I'm guessing one for twincest and one for gen., Just so we're clear this is twincest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Why are there two Eden relationship tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleramblings/pseuds/littleramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'They're not just siblings, not just related; Aiden came into this world with Ethan by his side, and they both swore to keep it that way for as long as they could, right and wrong be damned.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	This picture of you, on broken glass

**Author's Note:**

> This really isn't my best work and I apologise, but fluffy Eden is great Eden, oui?

 

 

The lounge is silent other than the soft hum of the television in the background, but Ethan pays it no mind. His cell hasn't rung, hasn't even beeped with a text alert,, yet he still checks it, still hopes that there'll be a message from Scott (and God help him if Deucalion finds out he has his number, now,) telling him Danny's awake, that he's okay.

 

It's a shitty reality show that's playing, a Jersey Shore spin off or Keeping up with the Kardashians – he's not really sure. They're all the same and they're all mind-numbingly dull, but Ethan can't bring himself to change channels; isn't paying attention to break-up that's happening, either. He's too worried.

 

“Get your jacket.” and, _oh._ Aiden's in the doorway, leaning against the wooden beam in his usual tan leather, face expressionless to most but Ethan knows he's nervous and, dare he think it, a little unsure.

 

He does so, anyway. Doesn't ask why or where they're going because he doesn't need to; Aiden knows him and he knows _them,_ won't do anything to put them in harms way unless it's an order, and Ethan knows that going out tonight isn't, so. “Bikes?” he asks, shrugging on a light coat and folding the collar down. They're insensitive to the cold, usually, but now-a-days it's a form of habit.

 

Aiden holds up a hand, keys hanging between his fingers, and smiles. “Just mine.”

 

 

 

**.**

 

 

 

Ethan sits behind Aiden and holds on tighter than he needs to. He likes it, being able to curl over his brothers back, fingers digging into his sides, hips, thighs, as they wonder, and the speed makes him feel free.

 

(They're never free, never really will be, but they can play make-believe for one night and they both like that – being able to pretend.)

 

It's not a long ride; by the time Aiden's relaxed back into Ethan's touch the bike is slowing to a stop and the street lamps have become more frequent, causing him to squint as he pulls to a stop. Ethan frowns. “The cinema?”

 

Aiden fixes him with a look, takes off his helmet and stores it away before doing the same with Ethan. He moves gently, careful, fingertips light as they brush Ethan's skin, and Ethan realises, suddenly, that he's missed _this_ – the simplicity of being them, the small actions and subtle touches, the push and challenge to see how far they can take it before it becomes too far. Aiden shrugs. “Trust me.”

 

 

 

**.**

 

 

 

They sneak in to see the new Star Trek with a large bucket of sweet popcorn and a medium lemonade to share, taking up the back seat without having to search for an empty spot because the theatre is surprisingly empty this time of night. _Probably the sacrifices,_ Ethan thinks, but he's not complaining. If he ignores the fact that they're half hidden in shadow, only their forearms pressed together in an ethereal gesture of intimacy, then this could be a date – something normal, right and nice. Something nobody would judge them for.

 

Aiden breaks the silence with a soft murmur despite it just being the two of them, and Ethan doesn't have to know his brother like a book to know it's because he's feeling quite fond, in that moment. Affectionate, almost. “Knew you needed a distraction and I knew I could be that for you, could give you that, even if it's not much.”

 

Ethan pauses, grip around the drink slacking and they're fortunate enough that it's already in it's holder, but –

 

But how does he respond to that?

 

Aiden breathes out a near sigh and turns until he's facing the screen, spine pressed neatly against the back of the seat, and _no._ Ethan spares a glance across the room, hearing nothing but his brother's heart beating in time with his own, and leans forwards, fingers curling in the lapels of Aiden's jacket until he brings their lips together in a bruising kiss, raw and eager.

 

Ethan shifts, fingers curling into Aiden's hair, and Aiden rests his hands on the curve of Ethan's hips, red fingerprints rising on smooth skin. He spent years hating himself for not hating love and an even longer time feeling guilty for feeling happy, but they're past that now. Have been for a long time, and Ethan's not going to let them fall apart when the worst has been over for many, many months.

 

They're not just siblings, not just related; Aiden came into this world with Ethan by his side, and they both swore to keep it that way for as long as they could, right and wrong be damned.

 

“Thank you,” Ethan whispers, lips brushing Aiden's as they form the words, and Aiden's grip on him only tightens.

 

Aiden shakes his head, nose brushing Ethan's. “Don't you dare let me go.”

 

Huffing out a laugh, Ethan closes his eyes and tires to save this away, keep time frozen so it's just them and these four walls. “Never.”

 

 

 

**.**

 

 

 

(Neither remember much of the film, didn't see all that much of it if they were being truly honest, but Aiden sleeps easy that night with his boy in his arms and the memory that Ethan hadn't checked his phone once stored safely away.)


End file.
